dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon
Falcon is a television series featuring the adventures of the Hanna Barbera superhero known as the Blue Falcon. It was created by Coolot1 and NightSlayer2. It is quite similar to the Arrowverse. Cast Main * Stephen Amell as Radley Crown/The Falcon * David Harewood as Ulysses Feral * Blake Lively as Janet Nettles * Ray Stevenson as William Henry Max * Willa Holland as Andrea Crown * Donal Louge as Sergeant Flint Recuring * Zac Efron as Malcolm Storm/Red Vulture * Josh Segerra as Edward Morrison/T-Bone Episodes Season 1 # '"Pilot"-' It begins when Radley Crown Millionaire gets stranded on an island because of a shipwreck. Radley gets injured by a piece of debris on the ship. On the island Radley soon finds a Doctor going by the name Quest on the island. 5 years later Radley returns to Big City, but unknown to a majority of his peers, and family changed. He meets his Mother Susan, and his Sister Andrea. He soon begins going by an alias known as the Falcon. He begins going after a crime boss named Crentin Frost. He encounters his old friend Tommy Storm. Soon as the Falcon he manages to bankrupt Crentin Frost revealing he has a list of people who done Big City wrong. # "Honor Thy Father"-Janet brings a civil suit against millionaire Cyrus Meece, who is also one of Radley's targets, for taking part in drug trades with the Chinese Triad that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. As the vigilante, Radley threatens Meece to make him confess to the murder as penance for all of the wrongs he has done to the city. Instead, Somers contacts the Triad, who send the assassin Jade Tan to kill Janet. Radley saves Janet from Jade; he later obtains Meece's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Flint. Meanwhile, Max and Susan push Radley to take a position at the company. Radley stymies their efforts by using the opening of the company's new applied sciences division to publicly opt out of the position, knowing that he cannot simultaneously honor Justin's request to fight for the city and be the man Susan wants him to be. She is revealed to be conspiring with a man affiliated with a symbol that exists in Justin's book possessed by Radley. A flashback to Radley's time on the island shows him being attacked by an unknown hooded figure wielding a bow and arrow. # "Lone Gunmen"-Radley tracks down another millionaire from his list, before the latter is killed by an assassin known as Chuck D. Wagon. Radley decides to build a new dance club above his hideout as a cover for his nighttime disappearances. While comparing the competition, he finds Andrea, who reveals that Laurel and Merlyn had been involved during Radley's absence. Janet becomes suspicious when Radley does not react to it, and concludes he already knew. She and Storm start dating again. Meanwhile, Radley uses the assassin's M.O. to learn his true identity, Chuck D. Wagon, and his assignment to kill businessmen including Max at an auction. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Flint to prevent Lawton's plan. Radley succeeds, apparently killing Wagon in the process, but his bodyguard Feral is shot during the fight. In order to save Feral's life, Radley is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. Flashbacks reveal that the Asian archer who attacked Radley was actually trying to help him; Radley misunderstands and escapes; and is revealed to be pursued by an unknown group of armed men. # "Trust Issues"-Radley offers Feral a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. After an armored truck is robbed, Radley believes that one of the thieves is former Army Colonel Calloway, from his target list. Feral dismisses Radley's assumption, as Calloway was Feral's commanding officer during his time in Afghanistan. Feral wants nothing to do with Radley anymore and gets a job working for Calloway at his security firm. Radley finds Calloway and steals encrypted data, as Feral prevents the former from getting any information directly from Calloway. Crown Industries employee Velma Dinkley discovers that the data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Radley uses to track the thieves. Feral learns that Calloway was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Calloway's team when Calloway has his sister Theia taken hostage, but backs out of helping them at last. Radley arrives in time and kills Callaway. Andrea tells Radley her belief that Susan and Malcolm are involved as the former believes there were before Justin's death. Radley asks Susan, who states Justin was unfaithful. Feral visits Radley admitting that he dislikes him, however, he will work with him since he feels he owes Radley for saving his sister's life. However, Radley is arrested by Flint for being the Falcon. In flashbacks, the archer forces Radley to kill a bird for food, which is Radley's first kill. He is also taught to forget Janet. # "Damaged"-Radley hires Janet as his attorney and his bail is accepted. Given Radley's time on the island, the District Attorney offers an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in a psychiatric facility. Radley declines, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. While remanded under house arrest, Radley throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Feral pose as the vigilante and stops a husband and wife team named Mac and Molly Mange from selling automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Flint kills a man sent by Malcolm to kill Radley. However, Janet begins to suspect Radley. Susan threatens Malcolm to stay away from her family. Max leaves the house after confronting Susan on her lies since he discovered Susan had the Crown family yatch moved. Flashbacks show Radley caught and tortured by the armed men, led by Conklin, for the location of the archer, who is revealed to be a former Chinese military officer named Fong, before being saved by the latter. # "The Gang Green Gang"-Radley begins preparing to attack another individual from the list, however, Feral argues that he should expand his work and help the police stop a group of bank robbers. Radley initially refuses, believing that it detracts from his mission to right Justin's wrongs, but agrees finally. The former deduces that the robbers are actually a group of teenagers and that the leader Jack Wednesday worked for Crown Industries before Susan outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the Wednesday family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Radley tries to persuade Jack to right his own wrongs, but learns that the gang are going to rob another bank. During Radley's confrontation, Jack is fatally shot. Meanwhile, Storm throws Janet a fundraiser to support her law firm, CNRI, hoping to prove his love for her that way. Radley and Susan manage to regain their emotional connection. Flashbacks show Radley having a dream of Justin blaming him for his idleness and reveal how Radley first discovered the target names in his father's notebook. # "Savior"-Another vigilante appears in Big City and kidnaps one of Radley's targets, a man named Jeffrey Steele who would record women being raped and got off on charges because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, calling himself T-Bone, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several corrupt people on Radley's list before going after Andrea. T-Bone is revealed to be Edward Morrison, the illegitimate son of Crentin Frost who knew about his father's actions and regretted not doing anything about it. Edward decided to take matters into his hands and become the Falcon after his father disowned him because of his pyschopathy. Feral discovers that Morrison is using an abandoned subwway car, and Radley is able to catch the car and subdue Morrison. Flashbacks show the Chinese archer, Fong capturing Conklin, who tells Radley that the island was a prison for dangerous criminals and that his unit was tasked to exterminate the inmates, including Fong, after the program was shut down. Fong is captured by the unit while leading Radley to a possible escape from the island; and the latter escapes. # Category:Live Action